Hidemoto Keikain
is the 13th head of the Keikain family and an Onmyōji who fought alongside Nurarihyon 400 years ago to seal Hagoromo Gitsune. Appearance Personality Hidemoto is, for the most part, a rather carefree person. He is often seen smiling and even during his time as family head, he tended to amuse himself by playing games or frustrating his brother with his Shikigami. Unlike most onmyōji in the series, he doesn't have a negative view of yōkai - rather, he has a good relationship with Nurarihyon and even allowed the Nura Clan to throw parties in the Keikain household. Despite his carefree attitude, however, he can be merciless toward those who can't judge differences in power (as seen when Yura insists that the Keikain forces shouldn't flee from Hagoromo Gitsune) and is both cunning and clever. History Four hundred years ago, Hidemoto became the 13th head of the Keikain House after summoning the Shikigami Hagun, essentially upstanding his older brother Koremitsu. This then sets a precedence whereby those who could summon Hagun would become the next Keikain family head. At one point, he also created Nenekirimaru, which was subsequently given to Yōhime as a safety precaution. Shortly after the Nura Clan invaded Ōsaka Castle, Hidemoto was informed of Yōhime's kidnapping and the upcoming clash between yōkai. He and his brother then traveled to the scene, in time for Hidemoto to assist in the battle between Nurarihyon and Hagoromo Gitsune taking place on the rooftop. Utilizing Hagun, he immobilized Hagoromo Gitsune - thus enabling Nurarihyon to slice her in half with Nenekirimaru. Afterward, Hidemoto let the Nura Clan have a celebratory party at the Keikain main house while he and Nurarihyon conversed and drank in private. Though he allowed Nurarihyon to keep Nenekirimaru, he asked that it be returned at some point in the future, as it was intended to be an onmyōji weapon. After the Kyoto Yōkai dispersed and the Nura Clan left Kyoto, Hidemoto set up the eight Kyoto seals to serve as a guard against yōkai taking over Kyoto again. After his death, he became part of Hagun along with the other Keikain family ancestors. Synopsis Kyōto Arc He first appears as part of Hagun, when Yura summons the Shikigami during the battle at Sōkoku-ji as is the only part of Hagun to have a full body (the rest look like skeletons). He advises Yura on how to make use of Hagun to boost her own powers and, after a face-off with Hagoromo Gitsune, orders the Keikain forces to retreat. He then continues to serve as an advisor to both the Keikain and Nura Clan forces, ultimately persuading them that they must work together to defeat Hagoromo Gitsune. Shikigami *Gisha - an ox-cart. *Hagun - a technique which allows the user to summon upon ancestors to gather forth zealous of strength *Rittaimokei no Shikigami - A 3D map which shows the location of the eight Kyoto seals and almost the entire map of Kyoto. * Shikikami - A pair of Shikigami able to change shape. Trivia *He ranked 20th in the first character popularity poll with 150 votes, tied with Shōei. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Shikigami Category:Onmyōji Category:Male